All Things Must Change
by Stranger In A Normal Land
Summary: Nothing stays the same forever. What happens when Ranma's life goes more horribly wrong than ever before? Now revised, and with new chapters soon to come


Dislaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, do you think I'd be posting this on FANFICTION.net?!?   
  
Secondary Disclaimer: Please read my author's notes. I have an important admission to make.  
  
This story diverges from the primary Ranmaverse sometime before Ranma's curse is revealed to his mother, and sometime after Ryugenzaawa. Closer to the former than to the latter.  
  
All Things Must Change  
  
Nothing may last forever. In the end, all things must change. For almost a year, Ranma's life seems to have changed very little. True, he had accumulated more enemies and fiancees, but, to be perfectly fair, it was mostly just that old ones caught up to him, and, while the details changed, the dynamics remained pretty constant. Ranma's life being the cruel joke that it surely is, dancing upon the stage of life for our amusement, hopping through endless flaming hoops, always with a smile or a smirk, without any reward, nor even a thanks from any that he helps, change was, of course, about to come in a big way.  
  
A beautiful Sunday was dawning in Nerima. The sun had just risen, and the chill of the previous night was fading in the glorious sunrise. The chill of the early morning air was giving rise to a pleasantly warm day ahead, and there was nary a cloud in the sky.  
  
Inside the Tendo dojo, Tendo Akane woke to the sound of her fiancee's voice calling her name. The early morning rays of sun shining through her window warming the bed, making the half-asleep girl want to go back to sleep, it registers that there was something large and warm in her bed, and she rolled over, instinctively snuggling up to it, and throwing an arm over it. However, something registered in her subconscious, preventing her from getting back to sleep. Slowly, she started to wake up a bit more. One of the first things that she realized is that the thing she has her head nestled against is too solid and warm to be her pillow. The next thing that occurred is that Ranma was just calling her name. Her mind panicked as it came to the conclusion that Ranma must be in her bed.  
  
She suddenly rolled back the other way, and sat up, her eyes wide in suprise. Trying to collect her thoughts, she looked at the second form under her blanket, a few wisps of dark hair on her pillow. She was trying to figure out what to do. Hitting him would solve this; she was used to that being her response to situations she didn't know how to deal with. But then, if she hit him, he might not do it again, she considered, only to realize a moment later what she'd just thought. Not that she'd want him to, of course, she reminded herself. Maybe if he weren't such a perverted jerk, but that would never happen.  
  
As she woke up more fully, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her door was open, and someone was standing in the doorway. Expecting Nabiki to be standing there with a camera, she looked up, prepared to yell at her older sibling, only to realize it wasn't Nabiki. Rather, it was Ranma, his pigtail sticking straight out, his eyes wide, completely unmoving except for a small twitching of his right eye.  
  
For a moment, she began to feel offended. Was she really so unattractive that he was shocked to be in her bed? Why was he in her bed to begin with, then? Something was wrong, it began to dawn on her still sleepy mind. If Ranma was in the doorway, it couldn't be him in her bed. She turned back to the warm lump, and lifted the top of the blanket, to find herself looking at Ryoga, naked except for his ever present yellow-and-black bandanna. Her eyes widened in shock. Ryoga? Naked? In HER bed? What was going on? Still not fully awake, she turned back to Ranma to ask what was going on, just in time to see his blue-gray eyes cloud over slightly, as if he was in pain, before he turned and fled. She was frozen in suprise for a moment, then, still confused, jumped up to follow him.  
  
Or tried to, rather, as something heavy seemed to be pinning her left leg. Ryoga. Finally, her brain started making connections. Ranma had walked in, seen her in bed with someone, seen this, and fled. But, why was Ryoga naked in her bed? Wait. Ryoga. Naked. In her bed. A blue glow appeared around her as she realized this. She was feeling very, very betrayed, a feeling exceeded, perhaps, only by her still growing anger. She grabbed the still-sleeping lost boy, and lifted him out of bed, above her. This woke him up, just in time for his sleep-addled mind to register the words "Ryoga... you... PERVERT!!", and a flash of immense pain, as he was knocked through the roof above her room, destined for parts unknown. In but a moment, the lost boy was nothing more than a very suprised, rapidly dwindling speck in the distance. Had anyone paid attention to this occurance, they would probably have guessed that the lost boy would be landing somewhere in mainland China. They would be incorrect; his northerly bearing clearly indicated that he would be landing, in rather a great deal of pain, somewhere in Hokkaido.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered. Ranma! She had to tell him it was all a misunderstanding; that she had no idea why Ryoga was in her bed. She recalled the look he had as he had fled her room, and began to get worried. She'd never seen him look like that before... or had she? Then she remembered. In Ryugenzawa, when he thought she'd chosen Shinnosuke, he'd looked a little like that. Oh, shit. This was bad. Very, very, bad.  
  
She jumped out of bed, threw on shoes, and ran downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table, looking confused beyond words. "Which way did he go?" she practically yelled. After a moment, Nabiki simply pointed towards the front door, looking like she was in a state of shock. Akane ran out of the house, and looked around. Ranma was too fast, and he had a head start. She had no idea where he went. So, she ran towards the bridge he often sat under. Not finding him there, she continued searching his usual haunts, never noticing the odd looks the passers-by were giving the odd girl in pajamas and sneakers, searching frantically for something.  
  
Soon, she'd searched everywhere she could think of. Unless... but... Ranma couldn't go home for fear of his mother. 'Of course, if he went as 'Ranko'...', the thought trailed off. He must be there. He had to be. She ran to the Saotome family home, only to find the house empty.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma had woken up to a peaceful morning. His father had been out drinking with Mr. Tendo the night before, and, having consumed truly epic quantities of alcohol, had proceeded to stagger home, and pass out. If he was up by noon, Ranma would be suprised. However, he had put the free time to good use; he had taken a bath, and then gone out to the yard, to warm up, and get in some practice. After about an hour, Nabiki had opened the door, to ask him to go wake up Akane, and come to breakfast. He landed his flying leap perfectly, and strolled into the house.  
  
He passed by Nabiki sitting at the table as Kasumi walked out of the kitchen with a pot, which she carried towards the table. Idly, he noticed that she had not set places for their fathers. Appearantly, she wasn't as clueless as she sometimes seemed. He walked casually up the stairs, and stopped in front of his fiancee's door. Even after several months, he wasn't sure exactly what to do, but, he decided to go with his usual method.  
  
"Akane?" he called. No response. "Akane?" he called, a bit louder. This time, he heard a faint sound through her door; it sounded exactly like a bed shifting in response to someone rolling over. Gently opening the door, he called her name again, and then leaned in, at which point he froze.  
  
Lying in bed, as per usual, was Akane. What was unusual about it was that there was another person-shaped lump under the blankets, one which she was snuggling up to. This stopped him dead in his tracks, a look of shock on his face.  
  
In his mind, thoughts were racing. He knew that she insulted him all the time, and never showed any affection, but he'd always just presumed that she was teasing, and wasn't ready to get married yet, the same as him. However, now he saw all those insults in a different light; all the times she'd blamed him for no reason, and all the times she hadn't listened to his side of the story.  
  
Then, she looked up. There was an odd look in her eyes, like she was confused by something. Perhaps she realized why he was shocked, because she looked back at the blanket. Then back at him, and she seemed to realize something. She lifted the blanket, revealing the male form beneath. That's as far as his mind got; who is was didn't register. The gears in his mind ground to a halt, one thought looping endlessly through his thoughts; the girl he loved had rejected him. Akane had rejected him. What meager dreams and desires he had in life crashed and burned around him.  
  
After a moment, his mind started to work again. He remembered all the times he'd saved Akane, all the times he'd stuck up for her, and all the times it had seemed almost like she liked him. It was a blow that hurt him more than any punch he'd ever felt. He felt the tears coming, and fled. His feet on automatic as he ran, neither knowing nor caring where he went. He didn't see the shocked looks on the faces of Nabiki and Kasumi as he passed, nor did he feel the front door and the gate as he passed through them, leaving nothing but splinters in his wake. His mind was racing, as the hot tears streamed freely down his face.  
  
He knew he could never return. He could never face Akane again, after that. But, she had made her choice. And it wasn't him. He was just in the way of her happiness. No wonder she hated him so much. He knew at that moment, that his life came down to two things: martial arts, and Akane, and he knew which order they came in. He could leave, and never return. Go into a secluded area, and practice martial arts in solitude for the rest of his life, it occurred to him as he ran. But no, his father and her father would never give up searching for him, unless they knew for a fact that he was dead. Until that day, she would be betrothed to him. And he knew what was most important to him: her happiness. A plan started to form, as he ran, and he started to make his way towards the house he lived in, so long ago. Soon, he was calm again; the icy calmness that comes with the knowledge and acceptance of what one has to do.  
  
A few minutes later, he knocked on the front door, and was answered nearly immediately. "Hello...Ranma?!?" Nodoka said, when she answered the door. She saw the tear streaks on his face, and knew something was wrong, but such was her suprise at seeing her son after 10 years, that she simply stood there, gaping. "Hello, mother." he said, with a sad smile. "We need to talk." She nodded mutely, and stepped to one side, to allow him in.  
  
Moments later, they were seated in the living room, and he began. "I thought you should hear about my life, mother. I learned about the seppuku contract a couple months ago, and I have learned that it's time to face the consequences. Let me start with the training trip..." As he told the story of the 10 years he spent with his father, she went pale, and started to shake. Sparing no details, he covered every piece of "special training" Genma had put him through, during which times, she began to look slightly ill. Finally, after almost two hours, he arrived at the story of the trip to Jusenkyo. As he told her of his curse, she went even whiter than before, and looked as though she was going to pass out.  
  
However, she stayed awake, and he continued on to the past year at the Tendo's, sparing no details that, if ommitted, might make him look better. When he finally finished recounting his tale, ending with the present day, he stood, hung his head, and finished, "I have failed to live up the terms of the agreement, and am unfit to live as a man. I am here to honor the seppuku contract." Finally, Nodoka broke down, crying. "I never intended to follow through with it!" she sobbed. "It's okay, my son, I release you." At the sorrowful look he gave her, she began to wail, knowing what was to come next.  
  
"I have lived with little honor, and my life is in the way of the happiness of the woman I love. I will release her, and restore what honor I may. It is the least I can do." he said, willing himself to not cry. Eventually, his mother said, through her tears, "You truly are honorable, my son. I wish you would not do this, but I know you will, because you feel you must. I... will be your second. And our family will end with you." she sobbed. He nodded solemnly. "Where are the seppuku robes?" he asked. "I-i-in th-the D..dojo." she replied, her voice quavering. Once more, he nodded, and then, bowing, went out the back door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Going out back, Akane heard sounds coming from the yard. She sprinted to the back door, opening it only to see Ranma kneeling, in white robes. Hearing the door open, he turned, and she could see the tanto sticking out of his stomach, just starting it's upward motion. She froze, unable to comprehend what was going on. When he realized who it was, he bowed his head, as he drove the blade lower, continuing the proper motions of the seppuku ritual.  
  
"Akane-san, I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you." Slice left. "As you can see, I won't be bothering you anymore." he gave a short, bitter laugh, as he completed the final cut. She could see the pain in his eyes as he said, "I hope you have a happy life, with whomever you chose." As his mother's katana descended towards his neck, she realized this was the last chance she would ever have to tell him how she felt. "Ranma, no! I love you!" she yelled, just as the katana sliced cleanly through his neck. As his head seemed to fall in slow motion, it took on a look of suprise before it froze in a position it would never again change, and hit the ground, a moment before his ruined body. She collapsed to the ground, sobbing.  
  
She already knew what had happened. He had died for her. As she always knew he would be willing to. Thinking that he was just in the way of her happiness, he had gone to his mother, told her that he had failed to become a man among men, and demanded to fufill the seppuku contract. She couldn't handle it; she just curled into a fetal position, and cried, dead to the world. The man she loved had killed himself, and it was her fault. She relived all at once, every time he'd saved her, and every time she'd told him she hated him, hit him, or blamed him for something.  
  
She wasn't aware of being carried into the house, of the rest of her family arriving, taking her home, trying to comfort her, and then, finally, putting her to bed. She was alone with her guilt. Ranma was dead because of her; nothing else mattered anymore. Days passed, and still all she would do is lie on the bed and cry.  
  
Her family tried to get her to eat and drink, but no one could get a response out of her. No one noticed that Nabiki couldn't seem to look directly at her, and seemed very quiet and withdrawn. Eventually, Doctor Tofu was called, and, after hearing what happened, he bowed his head, and said "I'm sorry about your loss. Ranma was a fine young man." He then pressed Akane's sleep spot, and said, "She needs rest. Please try to get her to eat something... if you need my assistance further, I will be... at my office." He paused, as a tear rolled down his cheek, and then turned and stopped by the dojo, to pay his respects to Ranma, before leaving the grounds of the Tendo home.  
  
Over the next few days, it seemed that the entire town stopped by the Tendo Dojo, where he had lived for the last year, to pay their respects. Of course, the fiancees were among the first to hear of what happened, and arrive. Ukyo was the first, and she arrived in her usual okonomyaki seller's outfit, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and asked, "Where is he? Where is Ranchan?". She recieved no answer, save the downcast eyes of Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi. Akane was nowhere to be seen, not having left her room since being carried home, and Genma having dissapeared as soon as he heard what happened.  
  
Their grieved looks broke through the layers of denial she was starting to build up, and she quickly ran out to the dojo, and slammed the door. When they went out to the dojo an hour later, she was sobbing "Why, Ranchan, why?" over and over again, on the floor. They comforted her as best they could, considering how distraught she she was, and called Konatsu to come help her home. By the time he arrived, looking only a bit better than Ukyo, she was calmed down enough to go home. With a quiet "I'm sorry about Ranma-sama." to the family, he helped her out the door.  
  
Next was Shampoo and Cologne. "Where Airen?" she asked, in her broken japanese. Cologne looked sad, and asked the family members present, "is it true?" Shampoo shook her head violently, tears starting to form. "No is true! Nothing can kill Airen! He always win!", only to recieve a sad look from Cologne, who then poked her sleep point, and doused her with water from a nearby vase. "I'm sorry about son-in... Ranma." she said, simply. "I suppose we'll be returning to china, as soon as possible. It has been my pleasure knowing you all." her usually hard features softened a moment, after she picked up the sleeping cat. "Please, give my condolences to Akane." With that said, she left.  
  
Over the next few days, it became appearant that everyone who knew Ranma thought of the Tendo dojo as his home, the Tendo's his family, and, most noticeably, the dojo as being HIS place. Whenever someone wished to pay respects, they would say a few brief words to the family, and then go to the dojo, to say what they had to, to Ranma.   
  
Akane still wasn't seen outside her room, and her family was beginning to worry about her. She still cried whenever she was awake, and slept only fitfully, neither eating nor drinking. Tofu said that, if she didn't at least drink something that day, they would have to put her in the hospital on an IV, or she would die.  
  
For her part, Akane had certainly taken his death harder by far, than anyone else. This should not be a suprise, as not only had she loved him, but she had watched him die, and his last words were to apologize to her. She wept, and waited to die. However, as she lay there, almost 3 days after his untimely demise, she heard a familiar voice. "C'mon cheer up, tomboy. You're much cuter when you smile, ya know."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Okay, if this story seems familiar, well, sorry. A fair number of the elements in this story ARE inspired by other fanfics. I'll try to give credit here, where credit is due. No, although I took inspiration, and occasionally ideas, from other stories, I did not plaigarize anyone. Remember; copying from one source is plaigarism. Copying from many sources is research ;-). And I didn't do either, so :-p.  
  
The idea of Ranma committing seppuku came from any number of darkfics. Sorry, but I don't recall the names, offhand, of all the ones I've read where he does that. No offense to any of the previous authors to use that idea. If I can find some of the ones that stick out in my memory, I will add the names of their stories here. Credit where credit due, and all. Hmm. And apologies on dragging their names, stories, and reputations through the mud by giving any association with this crap.  
  
The idea of Ranma being upset over someone sleeping with Akane came from two sources. The first being the Ryugenzawa arc of the manga, where he is willing to sacrifice himself for her, even after she seems to have chosen Shinnosuke. The second is a fanfic, where Ranma is devastated after sleeping with Akane, consumed with the fear that he forced it on her. I'm so very sorry, but I couldn't find the name, offhand. If someone knows the fic I'm talking about, please email me the name, and I'll replace this part of the AN with the proper credits.  
  
The idea (which will be developed later in the story) of Ranma coming back as a ghost comes from a very recent fic, "Drop Dead Gorgeous!", which I've enjoyed greatly so far. So you can either blame AyumiH for coming up with such a great idea as to inspire me, or me for shamelessly ripping it off (X_X). I hope that her story doesn't go where mine will, later on, or I shall be forever embarrassed. I also hope that she doesn't get upset by this horrible mockery of her well-written story, and come and hunt me down, but that may be asking too much.  
  
I was also partially inspired on the whole "Ranma coming back" thing by another recent story, "Don't Leave Me". If panda-tiney ever reads this story, I hope s/he will forgive me for stealing inspiration from their story.  
  
Oh yes, one of the other stories that helped to inspire this crap was "Denial". Apologies to Christopher Angel for associating his name and story with this garbage.  
  
All right, that's enough insulting myself for now. As to my one review so far, yeah, it was rushed. I'll be rewriting the first chapter shortly. I was kinda thinking that, and if someone else noticed it, it's gotta merit a rewrite. Oh well. 'Till next time! 


End file.
